<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Chase Your Nightmares Away by Seung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378168">Let Me Chase Your Nightmares Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seung/pseuds/Seung'>Seung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seung/pseuds/Seung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the lack of proof-reading. This is a very, very old work of mine.</p><p>Find me <a href="fictionalarsonist.tumblr.com">@fictionalarsonist</a></p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Chase Your Nightmares Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yixing wakes up to the sound of you whimpering and moving a lot while you sleep, he’s too tired and can barely maintain his eyes open, but forces himself to do so, supporting himself on one of his elbows he frowns in worry and a little scared when he sees you closing your hands into fists holding the sheets and pillow in such a way that your knuckles turned white, you frown at the point of your eyebrows touch each other and shift position repeatedly by his side. He wasn’t sure if he should wake you up or not, so for a moment his hand stood in the air a few centimeters from touching you to wake you up, but he can’t just see you like this, he doesn’t even feel that tired anymore, he’s worried about you.</p><p>He sits up, pushing his tiredness aside and momentarily forgetting about it, and shakes you lightly getting even more worried when you don’t wake up and he calls your name a little louder, he tries to take your hands or turn you around, but you just refuse to move. He holds both your shoulder and holds you firmly shaking you and calling your name for you to wake up, your eyes snap open as the terrible images of the nightmare keep dancing before you like you’re still stuck there and you sit up in one move looking at the empty space before you like you’re hypnotized, panting like you’ve been running a marathon. Yixing looks at you with his eyes wide open and his lips apart wondering if he had done wrong in waking you up, slowly he reached to touch your shoulder again, this time as gently and careful as he could be and placed his other hand on your cheek caressing your skin with his thumb, gently trying to get you to look at him.</p><p>- Baobei, please wake up. - He calls you shaking you in order to wake you up. - ______, look at me. – His voice was soft despite the fact that he had just woke up.</p><p>He managed to make you look at him, but your eyes weren’t focusing on him, like you’re not seeing him and… Truthfully, you weren’t.</p><p>- Baobei. – He called you again, softer this time, but having a desperate touch in his tone now because of how much worried he was.</p><p>It took you a few seconds, that seemed like hours to him, ‘till you could blink slowly once and your eyes started to focus on him and you blinked again, slowly again, now you could see him before you, your breath started to normalize and he felt relieved seeing you looking back at him, you placed your hand on his hand that was still caressing your cheek and held it there.</p><p>- Xing! – You called the nickname you used to call him and he breaths out in relief, you were quite confused.<br/>
- You had a nightmare, baobei. – He says softly to you, trying not to show you how worried he was.<br/>
- It was… It was horrible. I— I couldn’t get out… I… You… - You were whispering almost having a panic attack, the images still too clear in your mind. He placed his other hand on your other cheek and caressed your skin gently, making you look at him, and hushed you.<br/>
- I know, I know, baobei. – He said softly putting a strand of your hair behind your ear with one of his hands before placing on your jaw gently, so you would focus on him. - It’s okay now, it’s over. I’m here with you. - He gave you a weak reassuring smile, but you could see he was worried.</p><p>Slowly he felt you relaxing as he pulled you closer to him and hugged you, placing your head on his chest and moving one of his hand to your hair to caress you there in order to calm you down as his other arm was wrapped around your waist maintaining you close to him.</p><p>Yixing manages to lay down on bed pulling you with him and pulling the covers above the both of you before cuddling with you and kiss your forehead.</p><p>- You’re safe, baobei. I’m here with you. – He repeated himself and gave you a peck on the lips. – I’ll protect you, so don’t be afraid.</p><p>Relaxing in his arms you allow him to pull you as closer as he could to him without really pressing you too tightly; he interweaves his fingers of one of his hands with yours, still caressing your hair with the other and paying attention to how your heartbeat slowly decreased to a pace that said you’re calm.<br/>
You smiled into his chest forgetting about the nightmare and the fear you felt was drifting away just like the darkness being taken over by the light. Yixing is your light, you feel safe with him by your side, you inhale the familiar scent from him hearing him whisper sweet things to you as your arms find their way to hold him, you felt him smiling against your hair, and this time somehow you knew it was a genuine smile.</p><p>At some moment you felt too tired and your heavy eyelids closed at their own accord and you went back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the lack of proof-reading. This is a very, very old work of mine.</p><p>Find me <a href="fictionalarsonist.tumblr.com">@fictionalarsonist</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>